Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card payment apparatus, and more particularly, to a card payment apparatus which is accessed to a portable communication apparatus or a computer without a card terminal, and then, processes payment by using a contactless card or a contact card.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a contactless card such as a transportation card or the like as well as a contact card such as a magnetic card or the like is widely used as a payment means such as a credit card or the like.
A contactless card is a contactless-wireless identification card which has a size similar to a size of a credit card which accommodates RF electronic chips and a loop antenna.
Most of consumers use a contactless card such as a credit card.
A card payment instrument processes payment for a certain amount by using processes. The processes include extracting information of a payment instrument from a card medium, generating an electronic payment request including payment means information, payment information, and member store information, transferring them to a card company server through a POS terminal, and receiving an electronic payment request.
After a user gives a credit card to a clerk in a store, the clerk inputs price of goods into a POS terminal, the user who confirms the price signs, and a payment is approved, the card payment instrument installed in the store issues a receipt
Examples of a receipt which is issued after a credit card payment includes a receipt for a customer and a receipt for a collection. Therefore, in consideration of resource utilization of paper and ink which are used for manufacturing a receipt, because the entire quantity of them is imported, a tremendous loss to the nation occurs.
In consideration that a lot of portable communication apparatus such as a smart phone or the like are supplied, an electronic payment using a method, in which personal card information is saved in a portable communication apparatus and the card information is transmitted for bank financial transactions or business transactions through wireless network in a type of a RF signal, is recently processed.
However, for the electronic payment, personal information including card information is has to be saved in a portable communication apparatus, which is susceptible to security, and thus, the electronic payment has security problems.
Moreover, in order for an electronic payment to be processed in a portable communication apparatus, program has to be installed, complicated processes linked to financial institution or the like has to be performed, and a plurality of processes for approval and input have to be performed, and thus, a user, who is old or has a problem in use of information technology IT instrument, does not use the electronic payment.
Moreover, an electronic payment using a portable communication apparatus is limited to a credit card payment, and in the electronic payment, a use of various types of cards such as a debit card, a cash card, a transportation card, a point card or the like is limited.